Back into Action
by l-Storm-l
Summary: Ten years after the first rangers were brought together, finds a group of rangers sent spiraling into action to save the entire earth. This time A pair of rangers from every continent find themselves working together to fight new enemies
1. Meeting old friends

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the power rangers characters the only character in this story that is mine is Nia. thank you.

Pairings Tommy/Kim, Jason/Kat, Trent/Kira, Rocky/Aisha, Tanya/Adam, Billy/Trini, Connor/Nia

Ten years after the first rangers were brought together finds a group of rangers sent spiraling into action to save the entire earth. This time A pair of rangers from every continent find themselves working together until the enemies become too strong.

Life in America

Pan global Golden medal winner and Olympic Silver Medalist Kimberly Hart worked on the uneven bars. The training center was closed for the night but the gymnast found this was the best time for her to work on her routines. With no distractions her body flew over the bar as graceful as if gravity never once held her down. Suddenly a purple glow began to emanate from her core flowing outwards as an unearthly power filled her. A high-pitched call of a bird spoke with in her mind

'Find the blue Falcon, Become one and take to your destiny. Fly the skies together my purple martin, graceful, Agile. Only you can aid him in the protection of your country' the call finished and reality came spinning back leaving Kimberly hart half way around the tallest bar almost in time for her dismount. Her fingers slipped and the movements came naturally a spiral began twisting her body around just as her body curled into a ball. One, two, three, the turns and flips mid air seemed to drag on forever as if she had a millennium to make each one, after what felt like an eternity her feet hit the mats in a perfect landing. Her final pose fell effortlessly strong, graceful.

After some time she looked down, she had just preformed a maneuver that she had been working on for months, she executed it flawlessly and no one was there to even see it. She looked down at her palms which still had a violet glow about them and sighed

"I guess I had better get to work locating this blue person, Rangers always and forever" she knew what she had to do. Her dreams now tossed out the window because she had the world to save once more. Tomorrow morning would start her quest to find this Blue falcon.

Meanwhile Across the united states Thomas Oliver had been in his basement, his command center, His body moved strong and sure as he fought against the training dummy his kicks hitting precisely against the padded wood. With every movement he made a strength built up inside of him something he hadn't felt in a few months, since the fall of Mesagog. A blue light began to glow around him giving him a feeling of invincibility. A shrill call reached out through his mind

"Blue Falcon, Arise and seek your mate, the purple martin now flies searching for you. You are America's only hope for survival, Find her, Become your destiny" the call spoke sending a shiver down his spine. Just as before with Kimberly Time seemed to stand still and when his foot finally collided with the training dummy shards of wood and pieces of stuffing littered the air. The dummy was no more. Within minutes he turned to the computer system that hadn't been touched in months. The screech of alarms filled the air. Tommy quickly typed in a few codes before he got a pinpoint location of where a new energy had surfaced. Orlando Florida was aglow with energy as he zoomed in until he could catch a street by street view. One building stood out and he knew what he had to do.

Immediately he called the airlines, the earliest flight out of there was leaving in 2 and half hours. He had an hour drive to get there; he knew it would be tight getting there. Packing up a bag quickly that he would use as carry on he ran to his car. The drive to the LA airport seemed to take forever, but he managed to get there and get checked in. By the time he made it to his departure gate they were already calling to board. He got into his seat and within 20 minutes he was taking off. According to his calculations he would arrive about 130 am. He only hoped that whatever energy spike was in the gym still might have been there.

When his flight arrived he was ready to get off the plane. The time difference was great because he still wasn't tired yet. With his phone out he typed in a few codes and checked the surrounding area. It would take a half an hour to drive to the gym but his phone said that the power levels were still high that must mean that the purple martin was still there. He followed the directions on the gps and pulled in. The building looked dark as if it were closed for the night. Then he saw it. One of the lights was on and a window was open. Using stealth and speed he climbed up to the window and peeked in. In the distance across the room he saw a petite woman in a purple leotard working on the uneven bars. Almost immediately his heart leapt into his throat at the sight of the gymnast, he could already see the glow of violet coursing around her. He couldn't believe the grace of her flight but he knew he had to make his presence known.

Without a second thought he climbed through the window and settled himself on the ground. His movements were silent, as he moved to catch a closer look at this girl who seemed to soar through the air like a bird. He took in her waist length braid and was amazed that she could keep up with it falling in her face every time she went around the bar. He noticed how petite she was and couldn't help thinking that she had to be younger. She looked like she was probably 18 or 19 by size just a bit older than his previous rangers.

Finally she let go of the bar her feet pushing over her head in a wide legged kick her arms moving down at her sides. The move was graceful but almost looked simplistic when she landed. It was then that he was her face. Her eyes were closed but he knew the honey color that rested behind the lids. He had to take a step back his eyes wide as he looked her over, she hadn't seemed to have changed much but then again she was only 25.

With a sigh her body relaxed and her eyes opened only to be met with the dark chocolate of Tommy's gaze. Her mouth dropped open and she had to take a step back as well almost putting distance between them. The last time she had saw him was when she was captured by divatox. She noticed his shorter spiky hair. The dark wash jeans and black steal toed boots that accented his lower half. His navy blue button up was open with a black wife beater underneath that left little to the imagination. She couldn't stop herself from staring.

"Tommy… What are you doing here…" she stammered out trying to break the awkward silence. He noticed her voice was exactly how he remembered it. Her build had changed she had more curves as her breasts had developed even as she tried to hide them beneath the skin tight leotard. Her hips were fuller and yet her waist was still as tiny as ever. She looked like the wind could pick her up and break her and yet he knew that if she wanted to she could bring the strongest of men to their knees in pain. The thoughts of the letter and awkwardness between the drifted to the forefront of his mind, making him question what she was doing here, alone, at night when she should have had her boyfriend here. He wanted to ask but the question was did he dare. First thing first he had to answer her question

"I found an energy signature that is a new ranger, I also had something telling me to find said ranger Kim, and I think that ranger is you…" he couldn't tear his eyes away from her as he spoke. She knew what he said was true that she was a ranger again. But that must mean he was the blue falcon.

"So… it's us against the world again isn't it… Blue falcon… Purple martin… looks like we are birds taking to the sky again." She was rambling to herself but quietly "Where do we go from here Tommy, Zordon is gone, how will we know…" she was cut off

"Kim, I've had a ranger team for the past year, In reef side. If anyone can do this, we can." he stated surely enough. Finally he took a step closer and held out his hand to her. "If we are going to do this, we need to trust each other again." He stated boldly hoping he would be able to do just that.

"then I guess we should talk…" she said quietly reaching out to take his hand "Come on, I know of a restaurant not too far from here, we can get some food and get reacquainted with each other." She knew that they had to talk about the letter. she had to get things off her chest for him to know and understand what happened. But the worst part was how he would react when he found out… she lied to him.

The walk to IHOP was relatively quick. It wasn't more than a few blocks from the gym when they got a booth and sat down they just watched each other for the longest time. Kim ordered a stack of New York cheesecake pancakes with scrambled egg whites and fruit while Tommy opted for a Philly steak and cheese sandwich. Once their order came they knew the silence had to be broken.

"Why Kim… Why were you alone tonight, What happened to your boyfriend" Tommy stated almost aggressively which made Kim wince.

"Because there never was another boyfriend Tommy" she said quietly. Almost hoping he wouldn't hear the quite sadness in her voice. It was out. The lie was out and she couldn't take it back now. She cut into her stack of pancakes and lifted some to her mouth to chew. He just stared at her for a moment his mind going a million miles a minute. He had just found out that she lied to him; there was no other guy, No one that she loved. So why did she send that letter that broke his heart?

"Then what happened kim. Why send a letter saying you did? Why Break my heart and stomp on it, Why lie to me to make it hurt more? Was that your intention, were you just that cruel?" his emotions were getting the best of him causing the brown in his eyes to flicker dangerously.

"I didn't know what else to do… You wouldn't want me after what happened and At least if I broke your heart then Kat could have fixed it for you" she choked out trying to keep herself strong. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him the exact circumstances about the letter but he did have a right to know.

"What do you mean I wouldn't have wanted you Kim… I have always wanted you, Since the first moment I saw you." He admitted to himself, hell even when he finally saw her face he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, She was as beautiful as ever, but even more then that he felt his heart beat just for her and it did, He saw her moving on the bars earlier and his heart new it even leapt for joy.

She didn't answer right away; she could already feel the tears brimming in her eyes. She had only told one other person of the incident and that was because he forced it from her when he came to visit for the Pan Globals. God did she miss Jason he was her brother for most of her life and now he was across the Atlantic ocean living in Europe with Zack. How she would love to tell them she was a ranger now. With a sigh she chose to answer

"It's complicated Tommy, Things happened, Bad things. I never stopped loving you but circumstances broke me. They took things from me that never should have been taken. You deserved better… So I had to let you go. You deserved to love someone who wasn't broken." She could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks as the feeling of being dirty, and used came back tenfold. Every word she spoke brought that night back to her mind. Every little detail etched into her memory. She could almost feel herself breaking all over again.

Tommy watched as the strong woman he knew so long ago shattered before him. the way she spoke, The way she pulled back into herself showed him what she couldn't bring herself to say. As a teacher he had seen this before in some of his students. Rape victims, Blameing themselves for what happened to them. He could see that she had never healed from something that had to have happened close to 7 years ago. His heart broke for the woman he never stopped loving. He never thought he could forgive her for that letter but he could see that she gave up everything she needed so he could try and be happy. Even if the only thing that ever made him happy was her.

"Kimberly Ann Hart… Don't you ever say that to me again, You are not broken do you understand me" his voice was calm, reassuring even loving as he reached out to brush the pad of his thumb under her eye to wipe away some tears. Once the tears were brushed away he lifted her chin "You have always been one of the strongest women I know. You are beautiful, Smart, no matter what happened in your past, I could never stop loving you, I never have…" he admitted which caused her eyes to widen.

"But Tommy…" but he cut her off before she could finish

"No buts Kim, I love you, I will always love you, and something brought us together today, something wants us to work together so let me love you." The last part was said in a whisper. He had changed from the shy boy he was when they first met, but deep down he was the same Tommy that needed to be her white knight.

She was startled by his outburst and it brought more tears to her eyes. She was just glad that the IHOP was so empty so they didn't cause too much of a scene. Tommy quickly got boxes for their food and paid before helping her out of the booth. She was still crying when they made it to the streets.

"Where do you live kim?" he asked gently his hand holding hers his thumb moving over the top of it hoping to calm her

"Just take me back to the gym… I have an apartment… Above it its nothing fancy, but Its home. You can stay with me if you want" she blushed as she said it thinking he already had a motel but it was worth a shot.

"That would be great Kim" Tommy smiled at her. The moment she offered to let him stay with her, after revealing what she just did to him he knew that she trusted him. maybe things could work out eventually. Besides, he was always forgetful and forgot to book a hotel room for his stay so in a way he was quite relieved.

Kim unlocked the door to the gym and they both entered before she turned to lock back up. She walked to the stairs that were hidden in a small alcove and flicked the lights off before taking Tommy's hand. Everything was dark but she knew the way by heart so it didn't take long for them to make their way through the darkness to a door at the top of the stairs. She unlocked it and flicked the light on. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she steped in with a sigh.

Tommy looked around at the small apartment. To the left was a nice kitchen and dining area. To the right was couch that took up most of the living room but it looked comfortable. He stood there for a moment just taking in the neutral colors, the couch was black the carpet tan, the walls were white. Occasionally there were splashes of green in the living room. None of it was what he expected it to be. There was no pink. No bright colors. No fluff or ruffles or ribbons. He turned around and noted a piece of art work on the wall. It was a landscape of the desert and in the distance was the command center surrounded by the rocky structures that it blended into. He knew it was an original piece and it made him smile. The colors fit in the room perfectly. The kitchen had all silver and black appliances. The counter top was a purple blue and black garnet topper with a deep walnut hued cabinetry beneath. After a moment he spotted kim dragging pillows a blanket and some sheets out from her bedroom and setting them up on the couch

"You can take the bedroom tonight" she smiled at him as she set up making the couch into a nice bed. Once she got everything where she wanted it she climbed up on top of the pillows and pulled her feet up under her, she watched him for a while before smiling again "You know you can relax, make yourself at home, it's not going to break." She said quietly once more before turning on the television for some background noise.

"Kim… I don't want to put you out, this is your place you should have the bed." He took a seat next to her pulling off his shoes as well before turning his eyes to whatever was on tv. He found himself laughing as he watched the cartoons that were on.

"You're not putting me out Tommy, I promise. Besides I can stretch out on this couch a lot easier then you can" she knew the couch was big but her bed was bigger. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was pushing 3:30 am. Tommy had only been with her talking for about an hour and a half and yet it felt like they started right back where they left off. She was still in her leotard and wanted a shower but wanted to make sure he was comfortable before she did so. "Do you want anything to drink?" she didn't know how long he stayed up usually but she knew there was also a 3 hour time zone difference.

"No thanks I am good Kim, aren't you tired?" he had saw the opening hours on the gym and new it opened early and yet there she was still as awake as when she was in the morning.

"Maybe a little, but I don't have to be up until 9 so its okay, I was going to get in the shower quick. Will you be okay?" she asked quite concerned.

"I will be fine, go shower beautiful" he flashed her, a grin as he used the old nickname, he could handle himself.

Kim decided to do just that, She went into her room and got out a purple silk and lace nighty and a robe. She shook her head at him as she saw him already getting comfortable on the couch and had to laugh a bit before heading into the bedroom. With the shower started she undressed and stepped in to the welcoming heat. Unfortunately she knew the feeling of being dirty wasn't just because she had worked out so hard today. The rape was still fresh in her mind, and even more so since she explained parts of it to Tommy.

Tommy relaxed into the couch but he was wide awake. He could hear the shower going and his thoughts turned to what Kim had told him today. With a sigh he leaned his head back not even watching the cartoons but grateful the noise was on. He couldn't believe how hurt Kim had been and how angry he had been when he read the letter. All he wanted to do was go back in time and chase Kim down when he had first gotten it, maybe then if he had figured it out soon enough she would have gotten the help she needed. Maybe if he had found out soon enough, they never would have broken up.

His thoughts were broken as he heard the door open and saw Kim stepping out of the steaming bathroom, she looked relieved to see he was still awake but bashful at the same time. Her robe only went down to her mid thigh and was a black shear material Underneath was the small silk nightey that was edged in lace. She quickly made her way to the couch and curled up under the blanket to snuggle in. It wasn't too long before she fell asleep.

Tommy sat watching her sleep for the longest time. it wasn't until about an hour later that he noticed the nightmares that kept Kim from sleeping decent. Her screams broke through his thoughts again and he moved over to her picking her up and cradling her in his arms. It seemed to calm her just enough to let her body stop jerking and he sighed in relief. When he thought he was in the clear he picked her up and took her into the bedroom to lay her in bed. As soon as he started to step away her bloodcurdling scream pulled him back to her. He knew he had brought up old memories by asking her why tonight, and if he being near her kept the bad dreams away then nothing would stop him. He stripped down to his boxers and the wife beater and slid into the bed beside her and that was how he fell asleep.


	2. The new journey Begins

Chapter two Bringing it all together.

Over the next few hours 14 rangers were called, they would be known as Earths Defenders. Two people from each continent were called forth to protect the world from Galactic evils. Now it was time to bring them all together. Lady Celeste reached out to the minds who have all proven themselves worthy

"Rangers, It is time to come together. In exactly 2 hours you will be teleported to a small island. You and your partner will work together to make your way through the jungle and to the temple, Set your priorities in order for you may not be back for a while." The ancient woman spoke in their minds the high pitched call that seemed almost like a bird. Every ranger heard and prepared themselves for teleportation.

Once on the island each set landed, this time they were transformed into their ranger uniforms. Each one was clad in a uniform, the girls found themselves in almost a belly dancer type outfit depicting their color and their mates color. Their armor consisted of almost chain linked coins while the men wore loose fitting pants and a vest like armor over their torsos. Over their faces were veils that covered from just under the eyes to their throats the men looked like Arabian warriors and the women like harem dancers.

By the time the sun was setting the first set made it to the temple. Tommy and Kim, the respected leaders would always come in first. Secondly a group of six made their way up the steps. Jason, Connor, Trini, Adam, Tanya and Aisha found their way into the group. Only Adam and Tanya found their colors matching. Shortly after Rocky and Nia found their way into the group finding their matches with Aisha and Connor, and last but not least the final 4 found their way, Kira and trent already matching and obviously the youngest of the group, along with Billy and Kat their final partners to match up with Trini and Jason.

Tommy looked around at the group before him his eyes wide at the unusual pairings from different continents. Him and kim were understandable he and her both lived in America but why were there different groups that paired up with other groups? His questions would soon be answered as a woman clad in a pearlescent gown stepped forward

"Greetings Rangers of earth, you will find that many of you know your counterparts, and many of you were destined to be as you are now. This temple was built over a millennium ago to house the protectors of earth and it is here where your life's from here on out will continue. Unlike being a ranger in the past you cannot give this power to another for it is your life's energy and should you lose it, your partner will lose theirs too. I am Lady Celeste, Daughter of Zordon and Andromeda of Eltar. My father chose many of you because he could feel the power inside of you. Unveil your faces, Become known to eachother." She almost commanded and they did as she said.

Kimberly was the first to remove the violet veil from her face and head. Followed soon by the other women, gasps were heard all around and the men followed suite. The first to speak up was the youngest girl Kira

"Dr. O… Is that really…" her hand was grabbed by hear partner Trent they had been visiting in brazil when they received the call. Tommy turned and looked at the two and nodded his head

"you Stole My color!" both Connor and Trent said at the same time as they glared at eachother only to get smacked up side the head by Kira

"Kimberly" came a round of yells as Aisha, Trini, Kat, Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Billy surrounded the girl. It had been years since she spoke to many of them, and months since she spoke to Jason or Trini. She was almost overwhelmed by the love they all still had for her

"Hi Guys" Kim said as she hugged them all, Kira Connor and trent moved towards tommy and the one that was left was Nia. She looked to be just barely 18. Connor was the first to notice her as she stood off by herself. Rocky was the second to notice his friend and almost little sister shying away from everyone

"hey guys, I want to introduce you to a new member of the team, This is Nia Kard. She works with me down in Antarctica." Rocky stated her ice blue eyes looked out shyly as she waved. She had vibrant red hair and was fairly petite.

Connor was instantly taken by the younger woman, especially the icey gaze that watched them all He took a few steps forward before spinning and dropping to one knee. He took her hand in his and smirked before pressing his lips to the top of it.

"Ah bonjour mademoiselle I am Connor McKnight welcome to the team" he had to try the French as the woman was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. Her response was even better as she blushed a rosey hue.

"Hi Nia, I am sure you will love being on the team, We all become family quick" Kims voice called out as she approached the other woman "Don't worry about Connor, he thinks he is god's gift to women" Kira stated leaving both girls to chuckle,as she made her way over.

"Hi, I am Kira, Trent, Connor and I Have worked with Dr. O before and we have seen a video about all of you guys so we know a little bit about you, although most of your colors are a bit different now. I was the Dino Thunder Yellow pterodactyl ranger. Trent was the white Prince charming was the red leader." She smiled now she was pink, which was a huge difference, but she was proud to take on any color of the females on the team. It was with Kira's ramblings that Tommy walked over He stood to the right of Kim his left hand resting gently on the bare skin of her back

"Kim is right, we aren't just a team we are family. I am Dr Thomas Oliver, The younger ones call me Dr. O and the older ones call me just regular Tommy, Either or will work since I am no longer any of your teachers" he made sure to look his trio in the eye.

Next too walk over and introduce themselves was Jason, Kat, Billy, Trini, Adam and Tanya. Nia couldn't help feeling overwhelmed at the number of people who introduced themselves but they were all very nice. She ended up scooting back so she was pushed between Rocky and Connor. It was then Aisha walked up.

"Girl, You look like your shaking like a leaf. Listen… No one here is going to hurt you, and if your like a sister to rocky, How on earth are you standing there shaking?" she had met Aisha once before when the other woman visited the lab to see rocky but nodded and spoke

"I guess it's because as long as I can remember I've heard the stories of the power rangers, I have always wanted to be the pink or yellow ranger. I have always wanted a white knight or a red ranger or any of the rangers to sweep me off my feet and save me from this big evil. And now that's coming true… It's a little… Overwhelming, besides what if I am not worthy for the power." she blushed before turning her eyes to rocky, and then to Connor, she noticed their colors and blushed when he gave her a grin.

Celeste looked over the group and found herself smiling once more, the rangers were getting more and more acquainted and that was the point. In a few moments she would have to tell them the reason they were called here.

"Alright rangers, this journey will be much more difficult than anything you have faced before. The evil you are about to face will work to pull apart your every bond, between brother and sister, between Lover and friend. Your only hope is to remain faithful, Loyal, strong, and keep your head on your shoulders. Many lovers will have to part ways in their duties in their own countries but remember in the end you will be back here. This is now your home, your life. Take it and cherish it. This island is protected by spell after spell while you are here nothing can harm you or take you away from this place. But when you are out there your life is in your hands and your partners hands. You must learn to trust each other more then you trust yourselves. For that reason you will live here, for the next month you will train, and build bonds, you will learn each other's strengths and weaknesses. You will find how to build on those strengths. Let us take solace in this month and in this night. Shall we?" with her speech finalized she led the group into the temple.

The temple was larger than it looked. the hallway lead in to a large great room, There was a large table in the center filled with food. There were hallways that led off in 8 different directions including the one they had just entered through. The rangers looked around amazed. Celeste invited them to the table

"Please eat, you all must be starving, you have had quite the day no?" she smiled watching the rangers kneel on the pillows provided. Rocky was as always the first to dig in. And then everyone else followed suit once everyone was well fed Celeste stood again

"Look around you rangers. Your colors and spirit animals are paired. You are not ninjetti, you are much more than that. Each one of you has the strength and ability to become a higher being that the humans regard as gods. As with Jupiter and Juno Zeus and Hera, Osiris and Isis, Odin and Freya, Vishnu and Shiva, even down to the stories of Adam and Eve, angels and devils. Life comes in pairs and such each one of you is paired with another. You are compliments to each other. You bring out both the best and worst in your partner and you strengthen them. Tommy and Kimberly, My Blue falcon, and Purple Martin, You both take to the sky, one is a fighter a loner while the other brings family together. Jason and Kat, My Black bear, and black Tasmanian devil, you are both fighters both strong. One large one small but both ferocious and yet our bear remains calm while our devil hides her emotions until she is untouchable. May your bear find his way into your heart. Adam and Tanya, My Orange tiger, and yellow cheetah both feline light and graceful on your feet One solitary much like the falcon and the other fast but lacking of the endurance. You have much to teach each other. Billy, My Green frog, you are so quiet and shy. Take a lesson from your turtle and calm your mind, ease your body learn to take things in stride. While Trini, my green turtle you also must learn that you cannot run from your fears. Trent and Kira, My Red otter, Pink dolphin, you are both young full of energy together you will teach each other. One must learn to trust while the other must learn to be more aggressive in battle. Aisha, My Golden lion, you stand over your pride to protect them all. And Rocky, MySilver wolf you are much the same, but you both must learn from the other. Lion you cannot do it on your own. And wolf you must learn that not everything can be fixed with a joke… Young Nia, My White fox, you are shy and unsure, but you are cunning and intelligent. Our white rat can teach you the ropes, while you teach him modesty." She smiled watching as their eyes turned to their partners she only brought up a few weaknesses that they would have to work on

"You will be paired with your mate in a chamber; each chamber has a bathroom, a bedroom and a private study. Use your time wisely. The temple has a library that is yours; we have an arena where you can hone your skills. You will learn to use each other's weapons, each others powers. You will leave as one and return as one. The grounds have hot springs, and lakes, Please feel free to take your time and explore" celeste bowed her head and choose to take her leave disappearing in a shimmer of color.

The rangers were left to stare at each other it was Nia who spoke up first "The lady Celeste was right, we should take time to rest, I guess we find our way to our chambers." She smiled shyly at Connor and stood holding out a hand to him "would you care to show a girl to her room" she was trying to be bold, trying to trust. they were the first to retire but not the last.

"Kim, are you alright sharing the room, I can sleep in the study I am sure or on the floor" Tommy was worried she had opened up so much in the past day and a half but she was still being effected by what she had told him.

Jason watched the two and he knew that the two had spoken. He reached out under the table to grab Kats hand, he had fallen in love with her when he first worked with her when she was a zeo ranger and now they were working together again he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her.

Trini and Billy looked shyly across the table at each other before standing and taking each other's hand. They had been best friends for a very long time, they had let their love hide behind their duty but now their love was expected they too walked off to find their room.

The next to leave was Kira and Trent. Both were more embarrassed because their teacher… well ex teacher knew they would be sleeping together. Kira knew she loved Trent from the moment she saw him even before he was a ranger. Trent loved Kira enough that it broke the evil spell the white dino gem held over him. The two were inseparable.

Adam and Tanya seemed to just glance at each other from time to time Adam still being shy. Both of them had the experience of working together and that helped break the ice but they hadn't spoken since they were last rangers. they chose to take a stroll outside rather then find their way to their rooms.

That left Rocky and Aisha. The two had been together and had a long distance relationship for the past few years. They had grown up in high school together While Adam was one of their best friends they found their relationship becoming so much more. With a wink they too chose to follow the others out.

That left Tommy, Kim, Kat and Jason in the main room, so much had happened between the 4 of them, but somehow this felt right.

"who would have thought…" Kat said quietly her eyes looked up at Jason for a brief moment before looking to Tommy, Celeste was right, after the Tommy Kim Fiasco she shut her emotions away and just fought against the world.

"Tommy, I trust you… I never stopped" Kim spoke quietly before turning to Kat "things happen for a reason, I am sorry that you and Tommy never worked out. I tried to let him go…" she turned her eyes away feeling as if it were her fault Kat was so hurt.

"Kim, your right, things happen for a reason, Tommy and I, we were never meant to be, you and Tommy, now you're the real thing, besides. I have this guy to lean on now according to Celeste" Kat wanted to fix things. She felt she needed to if they were all going to need to trust each other. She smiled at Tommy and moved forward to hug Kim. "He was always yours. I could never replace you. I just became a new part of the team" she smiled at Kim then moved back to Jason.

"Thank you, for being there for everyone Kat. I am glad to be able to work beside you now." Kim wiped a tear away and turned to Tommy "we can do this. I know we can" she let her hand take his and she squeezed it gently, before her gaze fell on Jason "You take care of her right Jason Lee Scott, or so help me I will be after you" she playfully scolded and then smiled at him. The quartet found themselves tangled in a large group hug. Soon after they pulled apart and headed in to bed.

Once in their bedroom kim went over to the window that overlooked the grounds. The temple seemed to be high on a mountian with the land cascading out around them. She could see the ocean and the stars that lit up the night sky, where ever they were she knew it was late. She hadnt bothered changing from her uniform yet the coins resting on her skin blocked the cold air that entered from the window. She jumped as she suddenly felt the warmth of tommy's hand resting on her back

"you should go to sleep beautiful, power down and get into something more comfortable" he said with a worried tone in his voice. She had shown so much strength in the face of their friends but he could still see her breaking just beneath the surface. His hand drew circles on her spine as he looked down at her, he had already powered down and had pulled on some pajama pants and a wife beater both in navy blue.

"what time do you think it is at home tommy?" she was trying to figure out where the location of the island was but was having no such luck. She made no move to leave the window instead she just turned her eyes up at him. She could feel his hand touching her spine. Providing comfort and warmth.

"Bed time beautiful. Thats what time it is" he wouldn't let her distract him from what he needed her to do, from what she needed to do. With careful fingers he pulled the tie from her hair and slowly untied the braid so her caramel colord hair fell loose in a curtain around her. He remembered when her hair was so much shorter, but he found it absolutely beautiful the length it was. It went well with the ranger outfit as well. He could feel her relaxing as his fingers brushed through the locks which were now curled from being wrapped and wound so tightly together.

She sighed and leaned back into him, her eyes turned away from him and back out the window as his fingers worked their way up the braid from the bottom to the top. Her mind was a hundred places all at once. The world was in danger once more, and they had to save it. Only this time, Tommy's life was at risk if she messed up. She knew she had to stay strong for the others but all she wanted to do was curl up in a hole and hide. A single stray tear slid down her cheek.

Tommy noticed the internal struggle that she was going through. He pulled off his wife beater and slid it over her head over the uniform that covered her. With careful fingers he untied the and unhooked the back to slide it out form beneath it. His shirt like always seemed to fall to her thighs, so he began to work on the bottoms carefully as not to startle her too much. Once he had her uniform off he picked her up and pulled her away from the window

"beautiful, we can worry about where we are, and everything else tomorrow. For now you need sleep" he said quietly as he placed her in the oversized bed. He pulled the covers up and tucked her in before standing up to go to the study

"dont leave me please" her voice was quiet as she begged him to stay. "the bed is more then big enough for the both of us, and you kept the bad dreams away last night. Please dont leave" she scooted over in bed so he could take the spot he just placed her in. once he was in bed with her she smiled up at him before scooting close once more "Thank you tommy" she whispered deciding to use him as a pillow instead of the ones on the bed.

He watched her cuddle in before she drifted off to sleep. Before he finally let his dreams take over he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead, he still loved her there was absolutely no doubt about that. He promised himself to never let another bad thing happen to her.


End file.
